realm_of_roglarionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Shemorsk
Brandon Shemorsk brandon.jpg Basic Information Race'Witcher (Human) '''Gender'Male 'Status'Alive 'Age'29 'Karma'Neutral Appearance 'Body'Average 'Height'1.80m 'Skin'White 'Hair'Black/Grey 'Eyes'Brown Personal Information '''Affiliation Witchers School of the Shades Title'None '''Proffesion'Witcher '''Abilities Superhuman abilities Signs Swordsmanship Marksmanship Alchemy Family Parents George Shemorsk (Father) Anna Shemorsk (Mother) Siblings Rickey Shemorsk (Brother) Humfry Shemorsk (Brother) Brandon je nejnovější přírustek do školy "School of the Shades". Early life Brandon pochází z vesnice poblíž Bawres, jménem Mirfield. Jako dítě se nikdy neměl špatně, vesnice stojí poblíž města, takže jídla tam vždy byla dost a práce taky. Měl také dva starší bratry, Rickeyho a Humfryho, Rickey byl starší o 3 roky a Humfry o 2. Už od věku 7mi let s ním bratři chodili do lesa na výpravy. Většinou to bylo jen k potoku nebo sledovat divokou zvěř. Občas i sbírat houby, pokud zrovna rostly. Když bylo Brandonovi už tak 12, bratři s ním podnikali delší výpravy. Dokonce několikrát došli až k nejbližší Zaklínačské škole, Škole Stínů. Rodiče jim vždycky říkali že tak daleko nikdy nemají chodit, zvlášť ne k té škole, ale odkdy děti poslouchají. Brandonovi ani jeho bratrům se nikdy nic špatného nestalo a to takhle chodili ven skoro každý den. Ovšem jednoho dne, když už bylo Brandonovi 14 a jeho bratrům 16 a 17, vydali se znovu na výpravu ke Škole Stínů, ovšem nevyšli ráno, ale až po obědě, takže když se vraceli zpátky, už se začínalo celkem stmívat. Všichni bratři začali zrychlovat, ale Brandon byl trochu pozadu. Byla tma a jediné světlo pro ně byl měsíc, který se na některých místech skrz stromy nedostal, takže si Brandon neviděl doslova ani na nos. Brandon stále následoval kroky svých bratrů, když uslyšel nějaké šustění a pak křik. Aniž by si Brandon uvědomil co se děje, slyšel Rickeyho jak na něj křičí, aby utíkal, nezastavoval se a neotáčel.. Rickey nestihl větu ani pořádně doříct a pak už z něj byl také slyšet pouze křik. Brandon na nic nečekal a s brekotem rychle vyrazil dopředu. Neuposlechl však svého bratra a chvilkově se otočil. V měsíčním svitu uviděl siluetu něčeho obrovského.. A vypadalo to jako by to bylo ze dřeva, jako by samotné stromy oživly. Nicméně Brandon na to jen letmě kouknul a pak se strachem utíkal. Nezastavil se až do doby kdy dorazil do své vesnice, kdy skoro vyrazil dveře od jejich domu a všechny informace chrlil na rodiče. Jeho otec; George na nic nečekal, vzal si svojí dřevorubeckou sekyru a vydal se do lesa. To bylo naposled co ho Brandon vidě.. Tu noc Brandon ani jeho matka nespaly. Když se nevrátil Brandonův otec do odpoledne dalšího dne, vypsala jeho matka kontrakt na neznámou stvůru, co sebrala jejího manžela a dva syny. Ještě ten samý den se u dveřích objevil Zaklínač. Brandon ho viděl jen letmo, ale všiml si že byl vysoký, černovlasý a měl jizvu na čele. Nicméně po asi týdnu se ten stejný Zaklínač vrátil a oznámil že v lese nic nenašel a že Brandonův otec nejspíš podváděl jeho matku s jinou ženou, vzal dva ze svých synů a utekl. Brandonova matka to nikdy nepřijala, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Brandon se v následujících měsících nekolikrát potají vydal na místo kde naposled viděl svoje bratry, aby tam našel jakoukoliv stopu, ale nikdy tam nic nenašel. Tohle byl pravděpodobně zlomový bod, kdy se Brandon rozhodl že se sám stane Zaklínačem. Peasants attacking Hearsley Fortress Sedláci z vesnice Lindow jen tak za ze dne na den vyhlásili Škole Stínů "válku". Grodlick ani ostatní nejdřív vůbec netušili proč, takže předpokládali že se zas nejspíš stalo něco špatného a sedláci si našli nejsnadnější cíl na koho to svést. Později Brandon zjistil pravý důvod. Po zpackaném kontraktu, který měla na starost jedna Witcheress, Griffin na tuto vesnici zaútočil a skoro celou jí zničil a sedláci předpokládali že daná žena byla z jejich školy. Když nadešel den útoku, Grodlick se samozřejmě pokusil sedláky přesvědčit že nejsou na vině. Nicméně něco takového pro sedláky nikdy nestačí.. "Witcher jako Witcher".. mu odpověděli. Kolem sedmdesáti sedláků proti sedmi Witcherům na otevřeném poli neměli šanci, nicméně stále mohli zapálit domy a nebo zabít sedláky kteří s nimi nestranili. Grodlick vydal příkaz aby se pokusily sedláky nezabíjet, pouze je omračovat. To se ovšem úplně nepovedlo. Brandon jich několik upálil pomocí Igni a to hned poté udělala i Silvia. Ronzalt zrovna pomocí Aardu hasil dům, když ho jeden ze sedláků bodl vidlemi do ramene. Ten tak ztratil chladnou hlavu a přestal používat vyztuženou tyč, kterou mohl sedláky omračovat a vytáhl svůj meč. Sedláci pak padali hlava nehlava. Sedláci poté již začali utíkat, Brandonovi a Kellenovi se jich podařilo ještě spoustu chytit, ale i tak někteří utekli. Ztráty na straně Witcherů bylo pouze pár sedláků a pár poškozených budov. Po bitvě Grodlick kontakoval Haersleyskou stráž, aby si pro sedláky přišla jako pro zločince. Journal Entries Ghouls distressing the dead at the Cemetary Date of entry: 11th of May 1312, 2nd age. Jeden z mých prvních kontraktů, nebylo to nic těžkýho, došel jsem do vesnice Arkney, kde jsem se sešel s místním hrobařem, otestoval jsem ho na stříbro. Každopádně mi podal nepřesné informace o tom, kolik ghoulů to bylo, kde se nacházeli a tak dále.. Nicméně to stačilo na to, abych je našel a rychle se jich zbavil. Reward: 200 gold Big Bee problem Date of entry: 11th of May 1312, 2nd age. Když jsem dorazil na nedalekou včelí farmu, setkal jsem se s jejím majitelem Rafaelem. Řekl mi že mají problém s obřími včelami, čemuž jsem nejdřív nechtěl věřit, protože jsem o takovym monstru nikdy neslyšel, každopádně jsem se při prozkoumávání brzy přesvědčil na vlastní oči a uši. Pár jsem jich pobil a stopa mě zavedla až k nedalekému dolu. Zde už ležely pouze napuchlý těla horníků. Vydal jsem se hluboko do dolu kde jsem zjistil že se tomuto zvětšení dostalo dvěma královnám a bojovali o dominanci. To mi celkem ulehčilo práci, sice ke konci začali útočit i na mě, ale dali mi předtím dostatek času, abych je tam pohřbil Aardem. Nezjistil sem co způsobilo zvětšení včel, ale doufám že když jsem je takto izoloval, že už se to nebude opakovat.. Reward: 300 gold Additional notes Date of entry: 12th of May 1312, 2nd age. Po tom co jsem dokončil kontrakt s přízrakem, jsem se jen tak mimochodem zeptal Grodlicka, jestli někdy neviděl ty obří včely, samozřejmě že viděl. Řekl mi že tuhle lze seslat i z celkem pěkný dálky tak jsem zpátky na včelí farmu abych se ujistil, že se včely neobjevily znova. Když jsem dorazil Rafael mě přívětivě přivítal a řekl že se včelama žádnej problém nebyl, každopádně i tak jsem se porozhlídnul okolo. Už jsem si skoro říkal že je to k ničemu a chtěl jsem to otočit, tak jsem asi všimnul v dálce lehkých otisků bot v celkem mokrym bahně. Stopy jsem hned začal začal pronásledovat. Vedly mě zpět do lesa, kterým jsem šel minimálně půlhodinu, když jsem uviděl před sebou ležet dvě mršiny. Jedna mršina byla na kusy roztrhanej jelen a druhá mršina byl.. Vlkodlak tomu jednoduše chyběla hlava. To mi už přišlo divný, vážně by čaroděj nebo mág dokázal useknout Vlkodlakovi hlavu? Jedině by ho zabil nějakym kouzlem a hlavu useknul po smrti, ale rozhodně ne předtím. Nicméně jsem pokračoval po stopách, ke kterým se nyní přidaly i zaschlý kapky krve. Stopy jsem pronásledoval ještě nějakou dobu, dokud jsem mezi stromy před sebou neviděl vyhaslý ohniště a nějakou postavu sedět zády ke mně opřenou o strom. Když jsem se blížil, tak zakašlal, byla to žena. A při zakašlání jsem uslyšel i zasténání. Stále jsem si myslel že je to čarodějka tak jsem se plížil, ale šel jsem víc ze strany, abych jí viděl. Neměla na sebou žádnou róbu která by se hodila pro mága, spíš na sobě měla nějaké lehké brnění a přes to nějakou koženou košili a kalhoty. Když jsem se podíval pořádně všimnul dvou mečů po jejím boku. Takže to bylo jasný a nejspíš už mě i slyšela, takže jsem se přestal plížit a prostě jí konfrontoval o tom co se stalo. Řekla mi že ve skutečnosti je i čarodějka, ale je to spíš takovej koníček nebo nevim jak bych to popsal, k tomu že je i Witcheress. A přiznala že kletbu na včely seslala ona, protože od nich žádala med ve stavu nouze - med potřebovala na lektvar, který měl zastav vzácný druh Griffina před zničením vesnice. Jelikož med nedostala, musela se pokusit Griffina porazit sama, což se jí nepovedlo, pouze ho podráždila a do vesnice se pustil o to víc. Hanbou a vztekem se už ani do vesnice nevrátila a místo toho šla rovnou sem, zaklít ty včely, aby udělala místním včelařům zle. Když už jsem se dostal úplně k ní, všimnul jsem si že má dost ošklivou a otevřenou ránu na břiše, určitě od toho Vlkodlaka a nejspíš proto tu takhle sedí, dost možná už i přes den. Nebyla schopná boje a vypadala smířeně s tím kdybych jí tam zabil, ale to jsem nehodlal udělat, ale ani si nezasloužila mojí pomoc, tak jsem jí nechal žít a prostě odešel. Mám podezření že tenhle incident s Griffinem je důvod proč nám sedláci klepali na dveře, že nás chtějí vypálit, nejspíš si mysleli že tahle žena patřila do naší školy. Rafaelovi zpátky na farmě jsem řekl, že kletba se na jeho včely určitě nevrátí. A s tím jsem se vrátil zpátky domů. Suspicious Wraith predicament Date of entry: 12th of May 1312, 2nd age. Tenhle kontrakt jsem vzal hlavně protože to bylo blízko včelí farmy na kterou jsem se chtěl ještě vrátit, a tohle nevypadalo jako nic co by trvalo moc dlouho, údajně byl problém s přízrakem, tam je nejtěžší většinou najít příčinu proč se přízrak vyskytuje a ani to často neni těžký, takže jsem čekal že to budu mít brzo. Když jsem tam dorazil naskytla se mi celkem bizarní podívaná, kdy celý poddanstvo žilo ve stanech před tim celkem pěknym sídlem. Jako první jsem promluvil s několika sedláky a s člověkem co jsem pochopil byl člen služebnictva místní paní. Od něj jsem zjistil že místní paní si říká Lady Isabelle a že je to pěkná nafintěná mrcha, ale to mi mohlo být celkem jedno, vim jak s takovýma lidma jednat, abych si je nepoštval proti sobě dokud si je proti sobě poštvat nechci. Postupně jsem se bavil s dalšíma členama šlužebnictva a zjistil sem že tahle Lady Isabelle je fakt mrcha, neměla úctu k nikomu ani k ničemu. Ničila a vandalizovala obrazy bývalých majitelů tohoto sídla a nebo jiných významných osob co zdě nějakou dobu pobývali. Se služebnictvem zacházela jako s odpadem a údajně je i nutila do orgií které se konaly skoro pokaždé když si Lady Isabelle pozvala přátelé na víkend do Sídla. Také prý přízrak údajně útočil pouze na ní, ale ne na služebnictvo ani sedláky. No, pak jsem si šel promluvit přímo s Isabellou, která byla opravdu nepříjemná, ale mluvit se s ní dalo, dokonce jsem ani moc nevěřil že je tak špatná tak jí služebnictvo popisuje, nejdřív jsem jí jen považoval za hodně rozmazlenou nánu, zvlášť když mi popisovala jaký problémy má, ale to jsem ještě nevěděl jaký ta svině má tajemství. Upřímně mi toho moc neřekla až na to že zmizel jeden člen služebnictva, ale důvod jakej mi dala, mohl znamenat jen dvě věci. Lže a nebo je opravdu blbá. Naneštěstí to bylo to první. Poté jsem vstoupil do domu a začal prohledávat, první jsem šel do pokoje zmizelýho služebníka a zjistil z jeho deníku že ve skutečnosti tu byl pouze infiltrovaný a chtěl odhalit Isabellino zkažený tajemství. Nicméně se mu to nepodařilo, ale byl opravdu blízko.. chudák. Dále jsem šel nahoru se podívat přímo do pokoje Isabelly, tam rozhodně mohlo být něco zajímavýho. Prohledal sem jí šuplíky a co jsem nenašel, pouta, biče, nože a podobný věci. Skoro vše zaschlé od krve. Někdo to tu měl rád tvrdě a to dost. Šatníky samozřejmě naplněný tolika oblečení, že si nedokážu představit že by to mohl nosit jeden člověk a ještě k tomu jeden šatník byl pouze na boty. Kde jsem taky našel pár zajímavých věcí jako boty s ostnatýma podrážkama, taky od krve. Zde se mi poprvé zjevil ten přízrak. Vůbec na mě neútočil pouze prošel skrz zeď. Podíval jsem se do druhé místnosti, ale nic kromě koupelny tam nebylo. Vrátil jsem se zpátky a dál hledal, když se přízrak objevil znovu a tentokrát na mě zaútočil, nejdřív jsem použil Yrden abych ho uvěznil a pokusil se ho vyzvídat. To samozřejmě skoro nikdy nefunguje, ale zkusit sem to mohl. Přízrak nebylo těžké porazit 3 rány bohatě stačily na to abych ho poslal na nějakou dobu pryč. Každopádně se po chvíli objevil znovu, ale už zas neútočil, místo toho mě dovedl k zamčeným dveřím, kterých jsem se jednoduše zbavil pomocí Aard. Byla to jediná místnost, která byla špinavá, pavučiny všude, starý pohovky, stoly, židle. Přízrak zmizel za jednou z pohovek, podíval sem se tam a byl tam čudlík. Zmáčknul sem ho a otevřel se poklop, který vedl někam do sklepa, slezl jsem po žebříku a čím déle jsem lezl, čím větší smrad mrtvol jsem cítil. Také jsem slyšel nějaké sténání. Když jsem se dostal dolu, vedla tam nějaká dlouhá chodba. Zem byla plná zaschlé krve. Na konci chodba byla velká místnost, pomocí Igni jsem rozsvítil všechny louče na zdech a pohled co se mi naskytnul bylo něco příšernýho. Nic takovýho jsem ještě nikdy neviděl, desítky, možná stovky mrtvých žen, příšerně znetvořených a nahých. V různých stádiích rozkladu a z některých už zbyly pouze kosti. Byl tam stůl a na něm dvě knihy. Jedna z nich byla pouze nějakej zvrácenej příběh, druhá ovšem byl deník. A to deník Isabelly. popisovala tam jak se už těší až jí dostaví tuhle kobku, kam bude lákat svoje ženské služebnictvo, což také udělala. Nicméně pak jí ze služebnictva zbyly už jen muži a o ty neměla zájem, tak sem začala lákat ženy z vesnic a měst. Většinou chudé ženy a prostitutky, takové které by nikomu nescházely, ale občas si troufla i na větší úlovky. Jeden z posledních záznamů je o muži, který v místnosti ležel taky, byl to ten údajný člověk ze služebnictva. Uřízla mu genitálie a nechala ho vykrvácet na zemi. Chtěl jsem už odejít, nicméně jsem znovu uslyšel to sténání. A v rohu místnosti jsem našel na jednom kříži ještě živou ženu, Byla hodně vychrtlá a její rány byly jasně infikovaný. Když jsem se s ní už chystal odejít, našel jsem ještě jednu věc. Uprostřed místnosti byla vana.. A v ní žena umučená k smrti hůře a brutálněji než kterákoliv jiná, která tu ležela. Její znetvoření se mi ani nechce popisovat, ale řeknu že i já jsem se pořádně zhnusil a cítil jsem i vztek, když jsem přemýšlel nad tím čím si před smrtí musela projít. Odhadnul sem že přízrak bude patřit právě této ženě. Našel jsem do tohoto sklepa další tajný vchod, kterým jsem ženu dostal ven z baráku. Věděl sem že nepřežije bez pomoci a nejblíže, byla naše škola. Nicméně jsem měl nevyřešený účet s Isabellou. Služebnictvu jsem řekl ať se postarají o tu ženu než se vrátím a že až vstoupím s Isabellou do domu, ať zamnou zamknou. Isabellu jsem přelstil jednoduše, řekl jsem jí že přízrak jsem odstranil, ale že určitě potřebuje důkaz a že zbytková energie přízraku tam ještě bude, tak se bude moci přesvědčit. Samožejmě semnou šla a já schválně převedl konverzaci na to co jsem našel dole, abych zjistil jak na to bude reagovat. Předstíral jsem že samozřejmě vůbec netuším že to byla ona a že to nejspíš byl někdo ze služebnictva což mi stále potrzovala. Všimnul jsem si taky že se najednou ke mně chovala mnohem uctivěji. Došel jsem s ní až do toho sklepa kde jsem pouze čekal až se přízrak objeví a dokončí svojí práci. A to taky udělal Isabella padla k zemi mrtvá. Přízrak se nyní trochu vyjasnil a byla v něm jasně vidět podoba ženy ve vaně. Přízrak mi nyní jasně poděkoval a poté zmizel. Já jsem se vrátil ven, vzal jsem si svojí odměnu a řekl služebníkům ať tohle předají inkvizici a pokud za to bude plat, ať mi ho pošlou a oni si můžou nechat vše co tu zanechala Isabella. Nevěděl sem jak zvládnu dojít s tou ženou zpátky do školy, když cesta mi trvala dobrou hodinu a s ní by to bylo ještě pomalejší. Nicméně mi služebnictvo navrhlo jako dodatečnou odměnu ještě zdatného koně, jelikož Isabella byla údajně zdatná jezdkyně, a že jednoho koně určitě nikdo hledat nebude. Jednoho koně mi přivedli měl na sobě i velmi kvalitní a drahý vybavení, pravděpodobně stojí víc než všechno co mam, zeptal jsem se na jméno koně a jmenuje se Becky. Na mojí Becky jsem tedy odjel se ženou zpátky domů, kde se o ní už postarali Silvia a Lansa. Na tenhle kontrakt jen tak nezapomenu, na ty zvěrstva co jsem tam viděl.. Reward: 600 gold Additional reward: Fully-equipped Horse Orphans gone missing Date of entry: 13th of May 1312, 2nd age. Upřímně když jsem vzal tenhle kontrakt tak jsem absolutně netušil co za monstrum žere jenom děti a zůstáva v domě, šlo o sirotčinec ze kterýho mizely děti. Tak jsem znova zašel za Grodlickem, ten měl vždycky odpověď, a taky opět měl. Řekl mi o svym kontraktu z minulosti kdy musel zabít Trixu, která zabíjela děti ve škole. Trixa podle Grodlickova popisu je dítě který zemřelo ve velkých bolestech nebo velmi nešťastné a nebo jakkoliv nepřirozeně, nestane se to vždy, šance se ale rapidně zvýší pokud nahážete několik mrtvých dětí do masovýho hrobu. Trixy jsou často nějak znetvořené, někdy jim chybí nějaká končetina a naopak někdy jich mají více. Ovšem mají jednu věci na kterou vždy nalákají děti které si najdou jako kořist. Trixy mají překrásný sladký hlásek. Což byste z jejich zkažených úst nečekaly ale je to tak. Poté jsem odjel směrem k sirotčinci. Sirotčinec technicky vzato patřil pod město Haersley, ale nebyl přímo ve městě. Když jsem tam dojel nejdříve jsem si získal info od sester, dozvěděl jsem se že sirotčincem se prohnala epidemie tuberkulózy a zemřelo 12 dětí a to je přibližně čas kdy se tu začala objevovat Trixa. Zapomněl jsem zmínit že všechny zmizelý děti byly pouze kluci. Pak jsem teda šel do jednoho z klučičích pokojů odkud zmizeli ti chlapci. A poptal sem se. Zjistil sem že Trixa se pohybuje mezi stěnami a že má pravděpodobně díry různě ve zdech kudy může vstupovat do chodeb a zase z nich mizet. Potřeboval jsem nějakej plánek sirotčince, ale sestry žádnej neměly, ale jeden ze starších sirotků si vytvořil vlastní, ale nedal se skoro přečíst. Zeptal sem se jestli někdo neumí kreslit, ale nikdo se nepřihlásil a spíš mě přesměrovaly na holčičí pokoje. Tak jsem došel tam a normálně se mohly přetrhnout o to která mi nakreslí lepší plánek. Nakonec jsem s končil s perfektnim a čitelnym plánem, dokonce i to co jem ani nepovažoval za slova na původnim plánu bylo najednou čitelný, děvčat jsem se ještě zeptal jestli taky neslyšely zvuky mezi zdmi a odpověděly že ano a že nejčastěji mířily směrem nahoru. Vydal jsem se tedy po schodech až na půdu, kterou mi musela sestra odemknout. Hned jak jsem tam vešel jsem cítil smrad mrtvol. Ovšem tam žádný mrtvoly nebyly, našel jsem pouze díru ve zdi odkud ten smrad šel, takže mrtvoly byly mezi zdmi. Došlo mi že během dne tu věc nechytim, tak jsem počkal až do večera, mezitim jsem řekl sestrám ať nahrnou všechny kluky do dvou pokojů na jednom patře a já čekal. Celkem brzy na to se z jednoho pokoje ozval křik. Vletěl sem tam a všiml si jak jeden kluk mizí pod postelí. Chytil sem ho a zároveň jsem bodnul do zdi kde jsem předpokládal že byla Trixa a použil sem i Igni abych to případně zapálil. Té věci se ale asi podařilo se dosat z mého meče protože jsem to pak slyšel jak si to cupitá směrem nahoru. Rychle sem teda běžel zpět na půdu. Kde jsem jen pozorně poslouchal, ta Trixa byla fakt tichá protože aniž bych jí slyšel tak se jí povedlo po mě šmátnout rukou a překvapivou silou mě strhnout k zemi, nicméně dál neútočila. Pak jsem jí občas slyšel zacupitat a nic víc. Pak vyskočila přímo předemnou a mohl jsem se přímo podívat jak vypadá.. Holá hlava, jen pár vlasů na ní, znetvořenej obličej, 4 ruce a pohybovalo se to jako nějakej goblin. Rozeběhlo se to proti mě a já se pokusil použít Axii, ale tohle monstrum proti tomu asi bylo imunní. Vystřelil sem teda z kuše a trefil jednu ruku, což Trixu nezastavilo. Využil jsem teda toho že to bylo o tolik menší a když se to přiblížilo tak jsem to nakopnul. Trixa se mi sice přichytila na botu, ale to mi spíš nahrálo do karet, jelikož jsem jí přišlápnul k zemi a pak už jednoduše odsekl hlavu od těla. Tělo jsem pak spálil. Šel jsem si vyzvednout svojí odměnu a doporučil sestrám ať zadělají všechny díry co po sobě Trixa zanechala. Pak jsem si vzpomněl že dneska v noci měli vlastně sedláci útočit na školu, takže jsem nasedl na koně a bleskovou rychlostí se vydal zpět. Reward: 1000 gold Additional reward: High Quality Blueprint of Haersley Orphanage Additional notes Date of entry: 14th of May 1312, 2nd age. Když jsem projížděl okolo sirotčince směrem do Haersley narazil jsem na celkem bizarní věc.. Vyrazily se dveře a ven vyletěla potrhaná Trixa. Brzo za ní vyběhly děti a začali jí kopat mlátit a jeden z kluků ji i kousnul a pak vítězně křičel. Trixa zůstala ležet nehybně. Když jsem se zeptal co se stalo. Tak děti řekly že pomocí zvědů (nejmenších sirotků) zjistili že ve zdech žije ještě jedna Trixa tak se jí rozhodli lovit. To se nelíbilo sestrám a tak provedli revoluci a ovládli Sirotčinec. Co se stalo se sestrami jsem nezjistil. Každopádně mi děti řekli že jsem u nich vždy vítaný a vždy se postarají o mýho koně. Feral being eats Men of the Village Date of entry: 14th of May 1312, 2nd age. Hned co jsem vzal tenhle kontrakt mě napadlo že by to mohl být vlkodlak a odměna 1000 goldů za něj byla celkem dobrá, tak jsem se vydal do vesnice Aris. Vesnice je dost blízko a byl jsem na koni za několik minut. Místo rychtář celou situaci mnohem víc nafukoval než doopravdy byla. Nikdo nevěděl kde jsou těla ani co je to za monstrum, jelikož do lesa chodili pouze dřevorubci a ti se už nikdy nevrátili. Rychtář tvrdil že je to mýtická bytost a poté co jsem vešel do lesa jsem slyšel vesničany za mnou ještě mumlat "a je po něm". Chvíli jsem šel lesem a pak jsem slyšet tlumené vrčení. Šel jsem ještě chvíli a samozřejmě uviděl vlkodlaka. Chtěl jsem se k němu přiblížit co nejblíž, ale kvůli tomu si mě všimnul a zaútočil. Vystřelil jsem z kuše, ale minul ho, pak jsem se chtěl trochu vzdálit, nicméně byl rychlejši a srazil mě k zemi. Trochu mě při tom pošramotil ale nic vážnýho. Když jsem ležel na zemi tak jsem čekal jen na správnej okamžik a když skočil dostal jsem se pod něj a mu zasah do břicha. Nebylo to dostatečně hluboko aby mu vychřestly střeva, ale byl dostatečně zraněnej abych ho dorazil. Nejdřív jsem ho trefil do nohy abych ho ještě dodatečně zpomalil. Pak jsem ho trefil do hlavy, což překvapivě přežil, ale už se jen plazil po zemi. Tak jsem použil ještě jednu šipku jako finální zásah. Byl to vlkodlak, který se neproměňoval - pouze bestie. Uřezal jsem mu hlavu a vrátil se k rychtáři, ten můj důkaz přijal a trochu byl překvapenej že to byl "jenom" vlkodlak, naštěstí se ale nehádal o mojí odměně, protože to by mohlo dopadnout špatně - pro něj. Dal mi teda odměnu a já se vydal domu. Reward: 1000 gold Baron in need Date of entry: 14th of May 1312, 2nd age Vůbec jsem netušil jestli dokážu porazit kyklopa, ale odměna za něj byla fakt vysoká tak jsem do toho prostě šel. Nicméně jsem na něj potřeboval něco silnějšího, tak jsem se stavil do Haersley a koupil sem si vyztužený ocelový šipky a silnější kuši. Poté jsem dorazil k pevnosti, která měla s kyklopem problémy, pevnost patřila k městu Bawres. Zde mi Baron řekl všechny potřebné informace, dokonce i přesnou polohu. S Baronem jsem probral ještě pár věcí a pěšky jsem se vydal směrem k jeskyni kde by měl - pěšky aby mi nesnědl ten kyklop Becky. Když jsem tam dorazil nikde sem ho neviděl, pouze velký ohniště a okolo plno mrtvol a kostí - zvířecích i lidských. Po chvíli jsem začal cítit dunění. Z jeskyně za ohništěm začal vycházet kyklop. Vypadal jako pěknej hnusák a měl na sobě pouze nějakou bederní roušku. Zvedl mršinu jednoho, už rokládajícího se koně a začal ji jíst.. Během tohohle jsem se k němu pořád přibližoval blíž a blíž. . Nakonec jsem byl v dostřelu tak jsem mu zamířil na oko a vystřelil z kuše. Ovšem na poslední chvíli se ten hajzl musel pohnout a šíp se mu zarazil pouze do tváře. Toho si kyklop samozřejmě všiml a hned mě zberčil jelikož se tady nebylo úplně kde schovat. Jedním krokem byl u mě a máchnul po mně palicí. Udělal sem kotoul a dostal se pod něj a kuší jsem se mu pokusil prostřelit achilovku, což se nepovedlo, šíp mu tam udělal pouze takový škrábanec a odrazil se. Pokusil sem se ho trefovat na to stejný místo jenže jak se furt hejbal tak jsem se skoro ani jednou netrefil. Nakonec udělal nečekaný pohyb nohou a narazil přímo do mě což mě odhodilo hezkých pár metrů. A trochu mi to zatočilo hlavu. Zaměřil jsem se tedy znovu na oko, nicméně jsem každou střelu minul a buď jsem trefil tvář a nebo pod okem. Poté po mně znovu máchl palicí, čemuž jsem se vyhnul, ale místo toho aby palici zvedl tak s ní ještě sjel po trávě do strany, čímž mě opět mrštil pryč. Snažil jsem se vzpamatovat ale hlava se mi tak motala že když jsem znova nabíjel kuši tak mi ta šipka vypadla někam do trávy a až na druhý pokus sem nabil. Vystřelil sem znovu a tentokrát se mi podařilo zasáhnout kyklopovo oko. Ten začal šílet a máchal tam palicí všude okolo. V tuhle chvíli jsem jenom běhal okolo a snažil se ho střílet do zranitelných míst, nicméně jsem nic moc žádný nenašel. Pokoušel jsem se ho střílet do pusy, což se mi taky povedlo až tak na desátej pokus, nicméně ten šíp asi sežral nebo nevim. Tak jsem se uchýlil k poslední možnosti.. Znovu jsem se dostal pod něj a tentokrát jsem zamířil na jeho genitálie. Trefil jsem ho do ptáka a rychle začal utíkat, ale i tak to nestačilo protože mě nakopnul a tentokrát větší silou. Dýchat se mi dalo pouze s tíhou a bolela mě hruď. Kvůli adrenalinu jsem se ale dokázal zvednout.. Kyklop teď tak nějak podivně tancoval a křičel, ale pořád nebyl na zemi. Znovu jsem se pokusil ho trefit do pusy což se mi tentokrát povedlo rychlejš a tentokrát s tím začal mít fakt problémy. Spadnul přitom na jedno koleno. Pokusil sem se ho trefovat do truhého kolena, tak aby spadl na obě, což se mi povedlo asi po 3-4 pokusech. Pak jsem ho trefil do obou uší no.. a pak tak trochu i do prdele. Nicméně kyklop stále nebyl mrtvej a já už nevěděl co, teď jsem ho nemohl trefovat do obličeje protože byl obličejem dolu na zemi. Nakonec jsem ho začal střílet do lebky. Použil sem asi 5 šípů než se konečně jeden šíp aspoň trochu zabodnul. Pak jsem použil na šíp aard a ten zajel do jeho lebky. Kyklop pak spadl k zemi a byl mrtvý. Já jsem posbíral všechny šípy co jsem našel, vlezl jsem do páchnoucí jeskyně a vzal všechen loot, kyklopovu hlavu a vydal se zpět. S těží jsem se dostal zpátky do pevnosti, kde byl sám Baron překvapenej že jsem kyklopa porazil a dal mi mojí odměnu, když jsem odcházel tak jsem zavrávoral a spadl na zem, Baron mi nabídnul pomoc ale nevěřim sem mu a tak jsem rychle vyrazil ven a nasedl na Becky, z cesty zpátky si moc nepamatuju, protože jsem na ní spíš ležel než seděl. Probudil mě až Kellenův hlas zpátky ve škole. Ten mi pomohl do společenský místnosti, kde byl Grodlick a Silvia. Ti mi pomohli pomocí lektvarů a nějakýho dalšího ošetřování. Nicméně bolest moc neustála, musel sem se jít vyspat. Silvia a Grodlick mi pomohli do pokoje a skoro hned jsem usnul.. Reward: 8000 + 1000 gold Lost Delivery Date of entry: 16th of May 1312, 2nd age Do tohohle kontraktu jsem šel s tím, že prostě zabiju to co způsobilo ztrátu zásilky, jenže po tom co jsem přijmul kontrakt a mluvil s tím co mi ho dal, tak po mně chtěl pouze ztracenou dodávku, to mě trochu naštvalo, nejsem žádnej poslíček, ale nakonec jsem to vzal. Z Haersley sem potom vyrazil po hlavní cestě do města Bawres. Po cestě jsem sledoval stopy povozů, jenže po hlavní cestě jich denně jezdilo tolik že to nemělo moc smysl.. Až skoro u Bawres jsem si všiml že jeden povoz vybočil hluboko do lesa. Od Bawres už jsem byl jen asi 5 minut cesty na koni, takže jsem tam dojel a Becky jsem si tam uschoval do stájí. Pak jsem se vrátil a pronásledoval stopy do lesa. U povozu se objevilo i několik párů stop - lidských. Šel jsem dalších pár minut a narazil jsem na rozbitý povoz, chvíli jsme přemýšlel jestli ho nevyužít, ale byl až moc rozpadlej na nějakou opravu. Prohledal sem ho a bylo tam pouze nějaky pytle, koření a látky na oblečení. K ničemu mi to sice nebylo, až na ty pytle, ale i tak jsem to vzal. Pokračoval jsem dál po stopách a po nějaký době jsem zaslechl smích a někoho mluvit. Už zachvíli předemnou byl malej tábor. Ohniště a pár stanů, okolo pytle a bedny. Celkem 8 lidí - banditů, 4 seděli u ohně, 1 trénoval s mečem sekáním do stormu a další 3 se jen tak rozhlíželi okolo. Snažil sem se najít pozici tak abych jich mohl zabít co nejvíc potichu, ale zjistil sem že to tak nepůjde, tak jsem vystřelil z kuše šipku do jednoho, použil Axii na banditu co trénoval, vystřelil šipku do druhýho, poté vzal meč se kterým trénoval ten bandita u stromu a hodil ho po čtvrtém, tomu se zabodnul přímo do tváře. Pak jsem se vrhnul na ty 4 u ohně, nebyli to trénovaní bojovníci, jejich útoky jsem s lehkostí odrazil a moje protiútoky byly moc rychlý na jakýkoliv krytí z jejich strany. Všichni 4 padli během minuty. Pak jsem je začal prohlédávat a zároveň jsem prohlédaval ty bedny a pytle abych našel něco užitečnýho, případně aspoň goldy. Na dně jednoho pytle jsem našel i malou krabičku kvůli který jsem se tu vlastně ocitnul. Vevnitř byl dost pěknej náhrdelník. Všechen loot jsem naházel do pytlů a chystal sem se to odtáhnout pryč, když se okolo začala objevovat mlha.. Mlha byla nepřírodně hustá, objevila se z ničeho nic a byla tak hustá že jsem neviděl skoro ani na metr. I přesto že jsem byl v lese jsem teď žádnej strom neviděl.. - Fogleti. Přejel mi mráz po zádech a z kontraktu kterej měl být jen takovej výlet se najednou stala situace ze který jsem nemusel vyváznout živej. Byl jsem nervózní, o Fogletech jsem se samozřejmě učil a čet sem o nich, ale ještě nikdy jsem s nima nebojoval. Spousta lidí je podceňuje kvůli tomu že jsou relativně malí, jenže lidi asi zapomínaj na to že jsou kurva neviditelný, rychlý a celkem chytří. Nemluvě o ostrých drápech a zubech. A to že si uměj vykouzlit mlhu z prdele by možná taky stálo za zmínku. A tím že jsou malí zároveň nemají tak těžký kroky. Bylo jich víc a tak jsem nedokázal poznat kolik jich je a ani určit jejich přesnou polohu, proto jsem jen stál s připraveným mečem a čekal až se nějaký přiblíží a doufal že to zaznamenám. Dostal jsem první ránu.. drápy přímo do zad. Rychle jsem švihnul za sebe a na zemi se zviditelnil Foglet bez hlavy. Vypil sem rychle Swallow a pak Thunderbolt, jenže hned jak jsem ho dopil, tentokrát mě dostal do nohy a strhnul k zemi. Rychle jsem použil Aard a vystřelil šipku tam kde jsem předpokládal že byl. Na zemi se objevil Foglet se šipkou v hrudi. Pak jsem dostal další ránu, tentokrát do boku. Já svojí ránu minul. Vypil sem další Swallow a tím jsem v podstatě vynuloval efekt Thunderboltu. Zkusil sem jinou taktiku, přikrčil sem se, zavřel oči a pořádně se zaposlouchal.. Pořád jsem nerozeznal kolik jich je a kde přesně jsou, navíc Swallow začal otupovat moje smysly, ale když se jeden přiblížil zezadu, tak jsem ho uslyšel. Rychle jsem se otočil a použil Axii. Na místě se objevil zmatenej Foglet, vystřelil sem do něj šipku a padl k zemi. Zatímco se tohle stalo na mě zaútočil Foglet z jiný strany a trefil mě do ruky. Švihnul sem a předemnou se objevil mrtvej Foglet, rozseklej na dvě půlky. Znova jsem použil stejnou taktiku, znova jsem použil Axii když se jeden přiblížil, objevil se zmatenej předemnou a znova jsem ho dostal kuší. Potom jsem ale slyšel jak se blíží ze 3 stran, kuši jsem nabitou neměl a na Sign jsem ještě nebyl připravenej. Začal jsem teda sekat mečem. Jeden mě dostal do druhý nohy, toho jsem odkopnul a useknul mu hlavu zatímco dalšímu z těch dvou předemnou se podařilo mi zasadit pořádnou ránu do břicha. Povedlo se mi pak oba rozsekat, ale musel sem vypít svůj poslední Swallow. Už mi fakt nebylo dobře. Nicméně Fogletů už bylo málo a dokázal jsem aspoň odvodit jejich počet.. - zbývali tři. Ti dlouho nečekali a vyrazili najednou. Srazili mě k zemi, dostal jsem kousanec do stehna, dráp do krku, naštěstí jen ze strany a ještě další kousanej do zad. Použil jsem Aard, jednoho jsem trefil kuší a poslední dva rozsekal. Rychle jsem se sebral, vzal pouze nejdůležitější věci a rychle pospíchal ke koni než by ze mě vyprchal adrenalin a já bych tam padnul k zemi. Ještě předtím jsem fogletí mrtvoly rozmístil po táboře, abych odradil další lidi od braní mých věcí. S těží jsem se dostal zpátky do Bawres a vydrápal se na koně .Skoro hned jak jsem na něj sedl jsem omdlel. Probudil sem se až v nějaký posteli. Rychle jsem se na sebe podíval. Svoje rány jsem měl ošetřený, nebo aspoň obvázaný líp než jsem to udělal já, ale neměl jsem na sobě svojí košili ani svoje brnění a kalhoty jsem měl nějaký cizí. Ani tu místnost jsem nepoznával. Vstal jsem a ucítil sem bolest skoro po celym těle. Mimo ran od Fogletů se mi teď objevily i modřiny. Otevřel sem dveře od místnosti a viděl sem v kuchyni stát nějakou ženu, odhaduju kolem 40ti let. Všimla si mě a vypadala trochu vyděšeně. Zavolala na někoho venku. Dovnitř vběhly nějaký dvě děti, nebo možná už ne děti, ale prostě mladá holka a kluk, rozhodně ne víc jak 20 let. A pak vešel dovnitř chlap, věk přibližně stejnej jako ta starší žena. Ten mi řekl jak jsem se tam dostal, že se u jejich farmy objevil můj kůň semnou v sedle. Vyměnili mi oblečení, obvázali rány a nechali mě tu ležet. Zjistil sem že jsem ležel něco přes 20 hodin. Dali mi čistý oblečení a vrátili všechny věci, nic nechybělo, jako odměnu jsem jim dal nějaký náušnice který jsem našel v lootu banditů. Odtud jsem se vydal do Haersley kde jsem vrátil malou krabičku s náhrdelníkem jejímu vlastníkovi a dostal sem svojí odměnu. Pak jsem se vrátil domu kde jsem v podstatě jen odhodil svoje věci a pak jsem zamířil zpátky k Bawres kde jsem vyzvedl zbytek lootu. Pak jsem se vrátil domů kde byl zrovna Rouven, který krmil koně. Když tam nikdo jinej nebyl, tak byl docela i výřečnej. Teda byl tam Grodlick, ale toho sem si ani nevšimnul. Rouven mi ještě pomohl do mě nakopnout nějaký lektvary a pak jsem šel spát. Sice jsem zrovna ležel 20 hodin, ale hádám že boj s Fogletama dost vyčerpá. Reward: 1500 + 6500 Gold Missing Lumberjacks Date of entry: 18th of May 1312, 2nd age Tenhle kontrakt jsem vzal hlavně protože mě zaujal, tábor plnej dřevorubců a ani po jednom ani stopa, žádný stopy, žádná krev, dokonce ani jejich nářadí. Do vesnice jsem se rozhodnul vydat pěšky, jelikož to bylo jen kousek, dorazil sem tam přibližně za 40 minut. Zde mi místní rychtář řekl, že je to místní hlavní tábor pro dřevorubce a že se tam scházeli pracovníci nejen z jeho vesnice, ale ze všech okolních a dokonce i z města. Nejdříve mizeli dřevorubci po jednom nebo po skupinkách, nicméně ostatní to neodradilo, protože dřevo je potřeba, ale pak prostě zmizela celá směna dřevorubců. Přibližně 50 jich tam bylo a prostě byly fuč. Vesničané se tam byli podívat, ale vůbec nic nenašli. Já už jsem svoje podezření měl.. Enti. Upřímně to vypadalo spíš na Leshena, ale mám vůči Entům jistou zášť a nebudu mít klid dokud nějakýho nenajdu. Vydal jsem se teda do lesa, směrem do dřevorubeckýho tábora. Když jsem tam dorazil, tak vesničané měli překvapivě pro jednou pravdu. V táboře opravdu nebyly žádný stopy, ani já jsem je neviděl, nikde nic. To mě na chvíli zarazilo a nějakou dobu mi zabralo, než jsem si všimnul menších nor/děr v zemi. Na Ghouly, Nekkry a podobnou havěť to bylo moc malý, ale všimnul jsem si okolo těch děr třísek. Všechno pořád víc a víc směrovalo na Leshena, ale pořád jsem doufal že by to mohl být Ent. Pak jsem ale uslyšel zvuk, kterej potvrdil že to byl Leshen.. Takové děsivé šepotání z dálky. To dělají vždy totemy Leshena. No nezbývalo mi nic, než zvuky následovat, totemy zničit a počkat na Leshena. Jak jsem předpokládal, totemy jsem našel a zničil. Leshen se objevil poměrně rychle, ale většinou útočil pouze pomocí kořenů. Až při začátku boje jsem si uvědomil že jsem si nepřipravil žádný lektvary, takže jsem musel bejt extra opatrnej. Kořenům jsem se vyhýbal, často úspěšně a pokoušel se útočit na Leshena, nicméně ten se vždy teleportoval. Trefil jsem se do něj s kuší a i do něj hodil sekeru, nicméně ani jedno nevypadalo že by ho ani jedno nějak poškodilo. Až když jsem použil Igni, tak to vypadalo že to mělo nějakej účinek, ale i tak nic moc. Poté jsem uslyšel vlky. Leshen je přivolal. Na Leshena jsem se pokoušel ještě chvíli útočit, ale pak přiběhli první dva vlci. Jednoho jsem střelil kuší a druhýmu useknul hlavu. Po chvíli ale přiběhli další a zatímco kořen mě stáhnul k zemi, tak mě vlk kousnul do ruky. Z toho jsem se dostal a všechny vlky sejmul. Pokusil sem se Leshena nalákat, aby zaútočil a zrovna v tu dobu jsem na něj znovu seslal Igni. Teleportoval se, ale Igni ho znovu stihlo zasáhnout. Vypadal trochu ohořele, ale stále vypadal dost v plný síle. Kořeny mě potom znova stáhly k zemi. Tentokrát mě objaly okolo hrudi a pevně stiskly. Nejdřív jsem přemýšlel nad Igni, ale tím bych nejspíš zapálil i sebe, tak jsem nakonec použil Aard, což zničilo prvních pár kořenů a poslední se mi povedlo přeseknou mečem. Aard jsem se pak pokusil použít, tak že jsem s ním porazil strom, tak aby spadl přímo na Leshena, ten se však stihl teleportovat. Poté se mi povedlo svůj meč hodit a zaseknout Leshenovi přímo do hlavy. Ten zavrávoral a tak jsem se rozeběhl a vší silou mu ho tam ještě víc zarazil. Pak se teleportoval. Chvíli jsem se rozhlížel kde je, když jsem si všimnul že se teleportoval do stromu ve kterém se zasekl. Chvíli jsem do něj ještě udeřil. Abych se ujisitl že je mrtvej a vzal si svůj meč. Useknul sem mu hlavu a vrátil se k Rychtářovi. Ten mi dal odměnu a já se vrátil domů. Po cestě domů jsem cítil že mi nejspíš ten hajzl zlomil pár žeber. A hruď jsem měl samou modřinu.. Reward: 1000 gold Category:Humans Category:Witchers Category:Characters Category:School of the Shades